


The Human at Luna Nova

by Yuzuki_Chiruka



Series: Yggdrasil Chronicles [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Japanese Mythology & Folklore, Major Original Character(s), Post-Ragnarok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzuki_Chiruka/pseuds/Yuzuki_Chiruka
Summary: Millenia after Ragnarok, many civilizations flourished and failed. Now Yggdrasil is in the midsts of a cold war, and one human might change it all. If she learns who she is first. Follow Akko, Diana and thier friends as they go through Luna Nova while dodging the political landscape of Eastern Midgard versus the world, All the while being bonded at the soul.





	1. Mailing and Escaping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This Storyline is my first official Fanfic on AO3, and I'm so excited to do it. I've been lurking on this site for years enjoying myself so much I decided to contribute. This fanfic is mostly thanks to Ruff_Ethereal and Pikawut, writing that much for fun is insane, and so they are my inspiration.

Two teenagers stood amid a vast magic circle, the residual glow of a recent spell-casting dimmed on the complicated runes. One of the girls, a feline fae with hysteria written on her face. The other teen, worried as she just watched on with her crimson red eyes, the eastern girl that smuggled herself to Asgard watched on in awe as they both started to glow. The glow focused on their arms turning into brands.

The tattoos painted across the Eastern girl's forearm, the pale sky-blue markings glowed with an empyreal appearance. With a glance at the blonde Fae in front of her, watching her normally neutral gaze, freeze in bewilderment. The blonde’s brilliant blue eyes widened in confusion as her tattoos, these maroon in guise, emerged on her pale skin. The brunette thought the symbols enhanced her beauty, but never voiced the compliment. The royal heir’s catlike ears twitched when the tattoos twisted and turned to form seven spirals in the pattern of a constellation. The one in the north associated with the Old Religion.

The distress was evident on the heir’s face, which quickly turned to fear and unfairly, anger. Glaring daggers at the Eastern witch she cried out.

"You imbecile!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three days ago  
Amaterasu, Midgard. The Puppet City of the East. 

Atsuko Kagari, or Akko for short, lagged behind some cargo, looking for a specific package. The wind ran through her brown fur as she ran in between another set of crates. The crewman rushed all over the place, picking up any containers that needed to be on the lone airship in port. It was a busy day at Amaterasu Bifrost dock, especially for the schoolgirl in the form of a small brown mouse.

_"Akko, it's a box with my crest on it. You must get inside before the spell runs out." Her grandmother, Ana had instructed as she waved her wand, a silver light surrounded the brunette. As she transformed into a small mouse with light brown fur, the tuft of hair poking from the head in resemblance to her original form, Grandma opened the carriage door slightly. "Go now." The command was firm and heeded as Akko jumped from the carriage door, running toward the airship piers._

_'Where is that box!?'_ Akko thought as she scurried around the loading dock, the wooden floors barely squeaked as the small mouse rushed from box to box, looking for the crescent moon sigil. A boot almost crushed her as she ran in between the freight. Then screams of rat ran through the docks in Eastern. If Akko had the time, she would’ve facepalmed. "I'm not even a rat, I'm a mouse!" She squeaked as she ran from some more workers.

The shouts of warning spread throughout the hanger as workers grabbed nets. Most of the crewman went to guard the edible cargo as a few went looking for the witch in disguise. While avoiding attempts to capture her, Akko leaped onto a box to get a better view of the pile. She finally found the sigil she was looking for as a different next group of hunters ran by carrying cages and brooms. Akko ran by her pursuers, leading them on a chase by running toward the fruits and grain. When she thought she lost them, Akko rushed to her target. There was a small hole, the perfect size for Akko to jump through. The opening closed as Akko's rodent body sailed through, as though it was never there.

There was a pulsing silver light that consumed Akko as she returned to her original form. Dropping onto the padding at the bottom of the crate, Akko glanced around. The box was much bigger than the outer appearance would suggest as it had her bag of clothes, made from a combination of leather and magitech. Her handbag was school-issued and is filled with everything she needed for the famous Luna Nova Academy for witches, and an average sized 16-year-old human. Akko grinned as she made sure she had no extra appendages, a habit the brunette learned when she failed to successfully cast the transformation spell dozens-no hundreds of times. She was stuck home for days on end every time she failed before. Akko leaned against the crates walls, listening to the dock workers searching for her mouse form, but she knew she was safe now.

She laid back on the bedding of the crate and observed the ceiling of the container when she noticed an image carved into it. The pattern of spirals made Akko curious as she got closer to study it. 

"That looks like Grandma's sleeping charm.” Akko stated before there was another silver flash and she fell into a deep sleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akko woke up slowly, noting the beam of sunlight from a barred window and the soft bed she was in, she dug back into the cover.

Then she jumped right out of bed and took proper stock of her new surroundings.

It was a modest, empty dorm room. The walls were bland in color, and it gave no clue to the brunette's current location. With another look, Akko saw that her belongings were on a desk in front of the only window.

'Well, this is by far the best-looking jail I've seen.' Akko grinned to herself as she went looking through her stuff. Her bag and satchel were way more messed up than usual, so someone definitely searched her belongings. She examined the room to see if there were any more clues on where she was and why was she imprisoned.

Akko finally decided to watch out the window; the view was breathtaking. There was an enormous flower field that peppered out into a vast, decrepit forest, very different from her home back in Amaterasu. She saw a large number of girls her age or older in a familiar purple uniform walking along a path toward a Western building, similar in design to the Arthurian era; then it struck her.

"I'm in Luna Nova!!!" Akko squealed in delight, momentarily forgetting her current predicament. She continued like this for a few minutes, (While jumping on the bed) before returning to the task at hand. Dropping onto the bed with her legs folded into a crisscross, she crossed her arms as she glared at her bags, formulating a plan.

She had changed into the Luna Nova uniform, a tatic to disguise herself as a student who got lost if she could escape. She watched herself in the mirror reflected the white shirt, the navy blue vest, and her personal touch, the mini-skirt, after fixing her ponytail, she shouldered her satchel and grabbed her suitcase. Unfortunately, she couldn't find her wand, but she learned long ago not to depend on magic. Grabbing some tools from her bag, she was going to pick the lock, but the handle on the door twisted open shocking the eastern girl before she stepped outside. The hallway was empty.

"I'm not worth a guard detail," Akko muttered in disappointment before she walked a couple of steps. As she walked down the hallway, two witches turned the corner. 

"Just my luck!" Akko exclaimed before she shot off in the opposite direction.

"Hey, stop!" One of them yelled in Common, the Western language in Midgard. Akko heard the slapping of feet on the stone floor and knew the witches were giving chase.

Instead of listening to the command, she ran faster, checking doors along the way. The guards were rapidly approaching as Akko ran around a different corner, right into someone. After hitting the floor, her travel bag opened right up, and articles of clothing littered the hallway. Grabbing as much of the garments and stuffing them into her pack, Akko tried to run off again.

**"Paleis Capama!"**

A green bubble of energy picked the runaway up a couple of feet off the ground, clothes as well.

"You were the one we found in the mail, right?" A woman spoke in Common, before spinning Akko around to face her. It was a tall woman with an abundance of dark blue hair and oval glasses covering red pupils. She had on the uniforms for Luna Nova's Professors, her hat had two little wolf ears poking through it and a tail that wagged slightly. Akko thought that she looked familiar.

"Yea, about that..." Akko laughed awkwardly placing a hand on her head, the professor flicked her wand, and her clothing was back in Akko's bag. The pursuers finally caught up, but the instructor sent them away. With another swish, the escapee was finally on the floor. 

"Come with me; the headmaster wants to talk to you." The professor smiled.


	2. Meeting Headmistress Holbrooke

"So, your grandmother smuggled you to Asgard in a box just because you wanted to go to school?" A stern-faced fae stated sternly, Her brown hair was tied up in a knot, revealing her pointed ears. Elves, Akko remembered the few times they visited her grandmother, this does not bode well. 

"Professor Finnelan please, her grandmother's letter has already explained why they had to sneak her on to the ship." The headmistress said from behind her desk, waving a letter in her hand. "And I did send her an acceptance letter myself." There was a grin on the dwarven headmistress, one of wistfulness.

"And you knew that she was a human?" Finnelan urged persistently. "We haven't accepted a single human in Luna since Chariot. We banned them from even applying! Especially them." Finnelan turned to glare at Akko once again, this time like she was the trash of Yggdrasil.

"We should give her a chance!" The wolf professor exclaimed, "She came all this way from Midgard! Eastern Midgard on top of that!"

"And we should send her back to that bloody cesspool!" 

During this back and forth, Akko had time to take in the headmistress's room, which was surprisingly homely. There were a few awards won by students and pictures of alumni that decorated the shelves. There was even a picture that was face down that made Akko curious. As much as she wanted to, she decided it was for the best not to draw attention to herself. 

Akko was finally bored enough to yawn amidst the arguing, earning a laugh from the headmistress as the two professors stayed quiet. 

"Finnelan, Ursula, calm yourselves please, your embarrassing yourselves and tiring our student here,"- at this, she smiled at Akko before continuing-" I wrote the acceptance letter with full knowledge that she was human, I owed her grandmother a favor I do intend to keep it," Holbrooke stated in a booming voice that echoed the chamber. Professor Ursula exhaled a sigh of relief, but the elven teacher set her jaw. "Now, considering your situation, you know best, right Atsuko? Can you please explain yourself to your future teachers?"

"Sure! but, please call me Akko!" she smiled. "I was raised in Amaterasu, by my adoptive grandmother, Ana." Ursula gasped a bit loudly, The headmistress just snickered a bit before gesturing for Akko to continue.

"Grandma was a fae in hiding, but for some reason, she decided to raise me. Something about someone dropping me on her." Akko shrugged while Ursula just pulled on her collar. 

"And the whole reason I'm at Luna Nova to become a witch, like Chariot!" Akko declared.

" An Eastern actually likes that traitor?" The elf teacher's face seemed to redden with anger once more now that Akko mentioned Chariot. "You do know what she did, right?"

"Yeah," Akko shrugged, " But she did try to make up for it. She is the only human that had more talent in magic than the brightest fae in her generation! She pulled off the most amazing covert shows in the East and got away with them just as flashy. She did that to help the fae in the East believe in themselves! And I plan on being just like her." 

"A Traitor to all of Yggdrasil?!" Finnelan snapped, growing angrier after all the praise Chariot, the younger professor, however just fidgeted nervously.

"A hero to those who can't fend for themselves!" Akko finally snapped back at the Elf.

"Finnelan," A look from Holbrooke caused her to regain her poise, Akko was still steamed, "Akko is from the East. She knows exactly who Chariot is and what she has done, better than anyone. Goals, no matter what they are, lead to bright people accomplishing the greatest things." the headmistress turned to the Akko, "I do I recommend you keep your goal to yourself. Chariot is still Yggdrasil's enemy, well unless proven otherwise." 

"The East as well, Headmistress." Ursula spoke up, her tone somber, "Considering their stance on the other races after what happened; it'll be complicated for Atsuko to just attend Luna Nova, being an Eastern human" Holbrooke nodded her head as Finnelan just stayed quiet. " We can give her the appearance of another one of a fae and say she's a refugee that recently escaped." Then Finnelan scowled so hard, Akko thought it was going to add more wrinkles."Thankfully this is our first year accepting Eastern fae since the Isolation.

"Yes, that is an excellent idea. Giving Akko the appearance of a fae would help immensely, and her status as a refugee shouldn't isolate her from other students." Holbrooke asked. 

"And it seems like fun, I messed up my transformation spell so many times That I actually missed the look." Akko chuckled, "Can you do it for me? My wand was missing from my handbag when I woke up." 

"Then how did you get out of the room?" Finnelan wormed her self into the conversation again, her scowl adding more wrinkles. 

"The door was open." The reluctant answer did not sit well.

"It was open? Ursula!" Finnelan stared daggers at the wolf fae.

"I seemed to have overlooked the lock." Professor Ursula said avoiding eye contact with the elven teacher. Akko saw the headmistress smile, a bright gleam was in her eyes before she cleared her throat. 

"As punishment for your irresponsibility, you shall be Akko's personal advisor and tutor." The headmistress declared flippantly, almost like it was all planned. "Now if you can proceed with Akko's disguise, we have more to discuss."

"Yes Headmistress," The professor pulled her wand from her waist and turned to Akko.

" ****" With a flash of bright red, Akko felt her new appendages. They felt kind of like-

"A dog?" I asked, feeling the animal ears on my head. 

"An Akita to be precise," Professor Ursula smiled as she placed the wand back in its holster. "The spell will last until the next full moon." 

"That's awesome!" Akko said, feeling the drain of magic on her innate mana pool to keep the spell in place and grabbing at the brown tail playfully. Professor Ursula flicked her wand once again, and the teen's bags disappeared. 

"We also decided on your roommate beforehand. The circumstances seemed to fit," Holbrooke said with a smile at Akko started to pet the tail. "So just find Professor Ursula after the opening ceremony." 

"Well, it's not like I have a choice, right?" Akko said letting go of the soft fur. Finnelan muttered something under her breath that she couldn't quite hear. 

"Now Akko, I'm giving you back your wand. However, the use of magic outside of class is explicitly forbidden. Unless circumstances dictate otherwise. Professor Ursula will guide you to the Great Hall. Our opening ceremony is going to start soon." Holbrooke grinned, giving me the polished magical instrument. "I would still like to welcome you to Luna Nova Academy formally."

"Yay!" Akko squealed, "." Akko beamed at her new teachers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A trio of students sat backstage of the Great Hall's podium, The blonde student watched her two friends, well followers would be a better term, reactions as she delivered some recently acquired news. 

"Diana, what do you mean we're not going to be roommates!?" A brunette exclaimed, gaining the attention of most of the teachers behind the stage. One of which shushed them. 

"I've been reassigned to share a room with a recent transfer." a blonde sighed, brushing a lock of hair from her sky-blue eyes, as she watched Hannah blush slightly at the reprimand.

"That's outrageous! Why should you share a room with a commoner!" A raven-haired girl cried out. Diana pinched the bridge of her nose at the slight against someone they never even met.

"Barbara, it shouldn't matter what status or wealth a student have at this school. Respect your peers." Diana stated, "Status should have no claim to respect here, that includes me."

"But you're Diana Cavendish!" Hannah stated stubbornly, "Heir to the throne of Alfheim!" 

"Right now, I'm a student here at Luna Nova," Diana stated sternly, glaring at the pair. "I expect to be treated as such. Barbara, Hannah, I do not want to hear another word of my status nor an insult to a girl we have never met." The blonde turned away from her companions, without realizing the looks of contempt directed her way.


	3. The Great Hall

Just as she entered the Hall, Akko stood shocked still at the sight of the Great Hall, resembling the smaller churches she saw in books about Western Midgard but it easily overshadows those as a Giant at full size dwarfs a well, dwarf. It can easily fit all of Amaterasu in it with room to spare, each of the windows was stained glass, invoking the light to color the occupants. Starting opposite of the stage each work of art told a story after Ragnarok, how the Nine Witches and the last remaining Deity's restored the worlds. 

Akko quickly moved from blocking the way of her future classmates and found an empty seat. The seat next to Akko, however, was occupied by a little orange haired student, she was wearing very thick round glasses, and she seemed around Akko's height if just a bit smaller. There was no apparent trait of the primary three magical races. She wasn't huge like the Giants or short like the dwarves nor did she have any of the animalistic characteristics of the fae. She was seemingly human. She turned to Akko as she sat down and gave her a little smile, one Akko returned at once. 

"Hello," the stranger greeted shyly. "You are a freshman as well, right?"

"Yup," Akko affirmed while offering a hand. "My name is Kagari Atsuko; please call me Akko. Dog Fae." Akko smiled as she felt her tail sway back and forth. 

"Well, I'm Lotte Yanson, Dwarf Shaman." She greeted as she took the outstretched limb.

"Really? You're not really uh, um."

"Short?" Lotte finished for her.

"I was going to say vertically challenged." Akko laughed. 

The ginger laughed as well, "It's because I'm mixed, my father was a giant, and My mom was a dwarf. I do look a lot more human than fae."

"That’s fine, If I didn’t have these," the brunette gestured to her furry tail and ears, “I would look just as human too!”

Lotte smiled in response while Akko beamed at the bespectacled girl.

"So, you are Eastern?" Akko flinched at the voice behind her. She swung around to be greeted with a pale girl whose long, puce-colored hair covered one eye, leaving the other crimson eye to glare on with unnerving interest. This new girl seemed sickly, but Akko had a feeling it was a facade. The ghastly appearance of the newcomer made Akko wonder why she didn't notice her.

"How'd you figure that, umm...?"

"Kagari Atsuko is not a Western name, the last name was stated first, and you are an Akita fae." The pale girl smiled, revealing a row of sharpened teeth. "Ah right, my name is Sucy Manbavaran. Diwata fae, also Eastern."

"Well that's observant Sucy," Akko stated, "I just smuggled my way into Asgard." 

"You lived in the East? Didn't most Eastern fae escape during the Reaping?" Lotte said, her voice low as she used her hand to cover her mouth. 

"I'm just a little late to the party," Akko said modestly.

"A little late to the party!" Lotte whispered-shouted.

"I can agree with the ginger on that." The pale girl spoke up again, "My family was from Susanoo, So close to Izanagi that fae was prosecuted long before Chariot, so we started the trek west right when the Reaping started. That's what I'm told anyway." Sucy watched Akko curiously. "Why couldn't you leave?" 

"My parents apparently sacrificed themselves in Izanagi so that I could escape, at least that was the story my grandma told me," Akko stated grimly. " Besides we were all too young to actually remember the Reaping anyway."

Lotte was going to say something when the sound of trumpets interrupted three freshmen's conversation, to Akko's joy at least. Turning to pay attention Akko noticed a student among the teachers on stage, the student's blonde hair and piercing blue eyes seemed to cause Akko to freeze. The staring contest lasted for a few more moments until the headmistress started to give her speech.

"Ladies, you are here to find your place in Yggdrasil. Whether you are Fae, Dwarf, Giant or something different. Something New. You are students and classmates, companions on this journey through this academy of magic, with this I expect the blah blah blah......." 

********

"Akko, wake up!" With a punch to the shoulder, Akko sat up quickly, a strand of drool still on her lips. 

"Who, what, when, where," Akko asked still out of it, then she started to rub the dull pain in her arm, "And why?" The brunette glared at Sucy, who just shrugged. 

"We're still in the great hall Akko." Lotte smiled kindly as she gathered her own stuff.

"Right, the opening ceremony." Akko stretched. "It was boring wasn't it?"

“I'm surprised you came to that conclusion, considering you were knocked out," Sucy stated, as she waved a wand pulling a note pad and pen from thin air. "And who did you reach such incredibly deep sleep in under 5 minutes?"

“ It's a skill, learned early in Amaterasu." Akko boasted.

"Then that skill will come in handy during Linguistics and History." Sucy snarked.

"Anyway, we have to go find our dorms," Lotte interjected, a small smile on her face. "What about you Akko?"

"I need to find a teacher. I'll see you guys later!" Akko exclaimed pulling her satchel over her should and jumping over the chairs in one smooth movement.   
"What do you think of her Sucy?" Lotte asked the pale girl, pulling a red ribbon from her bag. 

"With her around, this daft place might be more interesting. Besides who wouldn't like a new guinea pig?" Sucy cackled as she pulled on her own ribbon. "I'm already looking forward to it!"

"That's how you scared our last teammate over summer, she almost dropped out of school!" Lotte just sighed, "Here's to high school." 

*******

Akko ran towards the exit of the Great Hall. Just as she got outside, she ran right into someone for the second time today. After bouncing on the floor, the brunette glanced up to see a robot on the floor next to her and a hand in front of her. 

"You really need to watch where you’re going, girl." Someone laughed. The face behind the hand was almost fox-like. Akko grabbed the outstretched limb and allowed herself to be pulled up. 

"I'm so sorry," Akko apologized quickly glancing at the trio. 

The one who helped pick up Akko was a tall, charming fox fae, with fiery hair and mischievous green eyes, on her right was a giant eating bags of chips and giving off a content aura, the smallest one had dark navy blue hair tied into a long ponytail with a red ribbon, tinkering with a device in hand. Akko noticed that all of them were wearing green sashes across their waist.

"Hey hey, it's alright. I'm Amanda, the big girl is Jasminka and the midget here," The short girl glared the Amanda harshly, "Is Constanze." The little robot then kicked Amanda's leg.

"Don't call Master a Midget!" It stated before going back to the small girl. 

The redhead knelt down to rub her shin to hopefully get rid of the pain, "What is your name, anyway?" 

"Oh, I'm Kagari Atsuko, just call me Akko." Akko smiled, feeling just a bit confused.

"You seem like fun,” Amanda smirked as she limped and her friends walked away, The giant just finished her bag of chips and pulled a next one out of her pocket. The dwarf just kept on fiddling with her device, her magi-bot waved goodbye to the still confused teen. “I’ll see you around, Akko~.” The fox gave one last goodbye as Akko watched them disappear into the crowd of students leaving the ceremony.

"O-okay then." Akko stammered as the girls continued on their merry way. "They were weird." 

"Who were?" 

Akko flinched in panic. She turned to see Professor Ursula grinning. "Ursula-sensei! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"That wasn't my intention Akko, but you seem to be a tad bit, overwhelmed." The teacher smiled kindly. 

"Just a bit, maybe" Akko groaned, " I did just smuggle myself out of a country that despises magic and fae as much as I admire it. Now I'm deceiving every student in this school to keep myself protected just to make sure I can master everything about witchcraft just as Chariot did." 

"Well, before you can learn Magic just as well as Chariot, you do require a place to rest. I'll give you a small tour of the school before leading you to your dorm. Alright?" 

"Yeah!" Akko smiled following her mentor Ursula down the path toward the main buildings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late Update, I'm still not happy with this chapter, but it was finalized to the best of my ability, which isn't much. I do request constructive criticism on my work because it means that much to me if I can get even a bit better as a writer. And I am quite the Noob at using HTML so please any advice would be wonderful. So please post your comments and critiques, and I'll respond as soon as I can. Thank you very much for reading my fanfic.


	4. Akko's Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko finally meets a certain blonde Princess

Luna Nova was a large campus in a World of its own. The only way back to the Academic city of Glastonbury or one of the other worlds was through the Bifrost network. The campus itself was immense with literal miles of flower beds and fields all surrounded by the seemingly dead Arcturus Forest. The stark contrast between the lively school full of aspiring students and the grim woods seemed to tell a story, one that's as mysterious as it is intriguing. Except for Akko. The Forest was the best place for training. Similar to those in Amaterasu yet different enough to allow for a more vigorous routine. However, the fact that this miniature realm has retained a majestic, magical presence that would almost suffocate anyone who hasn't practiced it, excited Akko. The spirits were everywhere. Akko could just sense them on every flutter of wind and wave of grass, and she could tell they were excited to meet her. 

The school itself was a mighty Gothic castle connected to three sub-buildings, each similar to an estate. Thanks to Ursula's tour, Akko marked the most essential spots; The Mess hall, Kitchens, Practice Fields, and possible entrances into the Forest. The classrooms were in a different wing based on what they taught, primary curriculum such as language, math, and history was in the north side, practical magic lessons in the west and physical education was in the east. 

The sun was setting as the duo reached the student dorms. The dorms were in a separate building, a large mansion smaller in comparison to the mammoth of a castle, they call a school. Akko and Ursula walked in and took an elevator up to the top floor, "I'm surprised Asgard has magitech." Akko questioned, feeling the sensation of her stomach sinking just a little as the machine rose. 

"Well, the theorist behind Magitech was a student of Luna Nova," Ursula-sensei smiled proudly, "The East isn't the only place with talented MagiTechnicians." 

"That's true, I did see that dwarf girl with a robot back at the ceremony." 

"Ah, You mean Constanze?" 

"Yeah? How'd you know who she was?" 

"Akko, you just met the head engineer of dwarven Magitech." Ursula deadpanned. 

"No way!" 

"Yes, way, most of the students are incredibly talented or come from really, really important families. We even have a princess this year." Ursula stated with a knowing smile.

They walked to the last room of the top floor, then Professor Ursula knocked on the door. 

"Hey, Diana. I'm here with your roommate." Ursula declared. After a few seconds, the door gave a low squeal as it revealed one of the most stunning girls Akko had met in her sixteen years of life.

She had long flowing platinum blonde hair with tea-green highlights, and a sovereign quality about her that made her seem unattainable. The cat-like ears on her head twitched slightly, and her tail flicked back and forth in a slow pattern. She watched Akko queerly. Akko then realized that her own tail was wagging wildly. As she was batting the offending appendage, she felt the heat rise to her cheeks. 

 

"Diana, meet Atsuko Kagari. Akko, this is your roommate, Diana Cavendish." Ursula introduced. Akko gave a small hi as she continued gawking, Diana gave Akko a once-over before turning to Ursula.

"I'm rooming with her?" She asked Professor Ursula incredulously. 

"Yes, actually, due to uh, reasons?" the hesitant response leads both girls to watch their teacher in confusion before she cleared her throat. "Reasons, it's been decided to make Akko here, your roommate." Professor Ursula explained. Diana gave the brunette another unreadable look before gesturing for her to enter. Akko looked back at Ursula, who smiled gently and gave her a thumbs up. Diana gave the professor a farewell as Akko walked in and closed the door.

The Dorm itself was charming and comfy. There were two of everything on each side of it, from dressers and nightstands, closets, and desks. A pair of king-sized poster beds were a bit high-strung for Akko compared to her old futon back in Amaterasu. There was even a coat of arms above one of the beds. A pure white cat with the same piercing blue eyes Diana had decorated the flag, with a paw on top of the moon and a constellation behind it. Akko knew she saw the decoration before.

"Can you please stop staring at my flag?" Diana requested, causing the awe-struck girl to turn and face to face her.

"Your flag?" Akko asked before finding her stuff on the other bed, she emptied her clothes on the mattress and begun to refold them. 

"Yeah, being a fae yourself, you should know about them." the feline fae said, confused by Akko's expression.

"Not really, I was a pretty sheltered child," Akko said quickly, trying to finish up her undergarments fast and pack them away before the blond could see. 

"Really?" She stared at the Akita in mild confusion, Akko could practically feel the burn of her gaze, she swallowed loudly before placing her belongings by the unclaimed bed. 

"Really." the brunette answered with an awkward smile as Diana's ears twitched once before she sat down on her desk with a book in hand.

"So you don't know about The Cat and The Stars of Vanaheim?

"I was raised in Eastern Midgard. So, I truly don't." Akko glanced at the cat fae, only to see a shadow of a smile. "What is it?"

"It's just a coat of arms. My family is somewhat noble, but I do hope we can be acquaintances." Diana stated, but not before Akko burst out laughing.

"Come on, we're living with each other." Diana's ears started to twitch nervously. "We're already like best friends!" 

"What?"

"I like this Dorm, and You seem like a gorgeous girl, I mean sexy, I mean nice. So, I already decided to stay here. Unless you don't want to be-" Diana just started laughing at the tirade of words, a slight blush raced across Akko's face.

"Of course, It seems like an interesting relationship to have with you, Akko." Diana gave Akko a grin before heading off to the bathroom with some clothes. Akko stared at the coat of arms again. 

"It is similar to Obaa-chan's, but that's not possible." Akko shook her head, disregarding the emblem.

When Diana finally finished an hour later, when Akko had finished unpacking. The feline walked out in a pastel blue nightgown, causing Akko to once again stare at her. Diana gave the brunette another quick unclear glance before continuing to her side of the room. Grabbing her own pajamas and towel, Akko ran into the bathroom. It was a great bath, not unlike the public bathhouses in Amaterasu, in fact, two could fit in here. There were two of everything, and Diana seemed to mark her own stuff blue. Akko smiled gently as she gathered her mana to her index finger and let loose, turning her possessions a crimson red. She finally relaxed and enjoyed her bath. 

"I'm really here."

After putting on a plain white tee and red pajama shorts and re-tying her half-tail, Akko realized she wasn't even that tired. Opening the bathroom door to see Diana reading a textbook and taking notes in her bed, her wand releasing a light blue glow, Akko grinned. Jumping onto her bed, Akko realized she missed out on her morning training. With a long sigh, she pulled out her Crow from her satchel and adjusted the rest of her week.

"Atsuko, why do you have that?" Akko heard Diana as she turned to see the feline fae hovering by her bed. 

"My Crow?" Akko replied with another question, causing Diana to frown slightly. 

"Yes, the Crow. Why have you brought it to school?" 

"Well, my Crow helps me stay organized, at least a little. And if my Grandmother ever needs to contact me," Akko turned the phone off and placed it back into the bag.

"It's against the rules for students to bring phones and other types of magitech into school without permission," Diana said like she was reading it straight from the rulebook. 

"Well, the headmistress didn't take it from my bag, so I guess I have permission," Akko smirked. 

Diana pursed her lips as she stared at Akko. "There seem to be a lot of exceptions when it comes to you."

"That's a bit mean, isn't it?"

" I'm sorry Akko, I was just inquisitive- I mean, curious about your device." Akko watched her roommate before responding

"Why? You don't have magitech where you came from?" 

"No, actually, Alfheim banned Magitech after the incident,"

"Oh." After a couple seconds of awkward silence. "You wanna check it out?" 

"Maybe tomorrow, Akko, it is quite late." 

After a few minutes passed and Akko was sure her roommate's breathing evened out, she let out a small whisper, "Night, Princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in 8 MONTHS; I was swamped. A lot of personal and family business went utterly sideways, so I haven't written in a long, long time. But don't worry, I'm back now and excited to go back on this journey with you guys!! XOXO


End file.
